In general, the move to Web 2.0 has focused much more on user-centric computing and has both enabled and highlighted the need for contextual collaboration and the social aspects of collaboration. The common methods for collaboration include email and bulletin boards. However, the current email agents focus on the management of individual messages rather than focusing on the collaboration between parties. For example, email agents tend to order the messages based on the time of arrival or sort them by subject line, but they do not provide for a visualization of conversations in electronic form such that the collaboration between parties becomes the focus of the user.